High School Sweethearts
by Planet.paulson
Summary: Based off a prompt I got a while ago. Cordelia Goode and Hank Foxx are high school sweethearts until Misty Day comes along. Rated T for language.
1. First Day

**Prompt: Hank and Cordelia are high school sweethearts and then Misty Day comes along.**

It was my junior year of high school when things started to change. I'd been dating my current boyfriend, Hank, for almost 2 years. He was the love of my life. He's nice an cares about me. He's all I ever wanted. That was, until a certain blonde walked into my life.

It was towards the beginning of the school year when I met her. Misty Day. That was her name. She'd transferred from a school a few miles away. She walked the halls like she owned the place, and with her radiant smile and sparkling eyes, she might as well have.

Cordelia."All the boys fell easily for her, even Hank. When I caught him talking about the "hot" new girl with his friends, I knew we were through. I was walking towards his locker when I heard laughing from around the corner. Hank stood there with his buddies asking about the transfer student. What her name was, if she had a boyfriend, and if she was down to fuck. Then he saw me standing in the hallway and tried to chase after me. I ran through the corridor and went into the girl's bathroom in the 200 hall and locked the door. I stayed in there for the rest of school and went to my car when the final bell rang. It was Misty's first day and I already hated her.

The next day, I had biology with the one and only Misty Day. And seeing that the only seat left available was the one next to me, I was stuck with her as a lab partner. She sat only a few inches away from me and I didn't know if I wanted to kill her or be her. She wore a teal blouse with a long flowing blue skirt. She had a belt that separated her shirt from her skirt and had on a nude colored cardigan. To finish the look off, she wore layered necklaces that matched her eyes. Her unruly hair stuck out quite a few inches from her head, and her makeup was dark yet fitting. It made her hazel eyes pop out. She was drop dead gorgeous, but she didn't have to know I thought that.

"Hi, I'm Misty." She said softly to me. She flashed me a quick, sweet smile that spread across her face and lit up her eyes. "Yeah. I know." I said rather harshly. "Oh. Well um...what's your name?" "Cordelia. Most people call me Delia but you're not most people so you can call me Cordelia." I snap back. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch but I couldn't help it. She was the reason Hank and I broke up. She was the _stunningly attractive_ reason Hank and I broke up. "Okay. Well, Cordelia, it's nice to meet you." She replied not recognizing the "back the fuck off" tone in my voice. Misty was cute in a way. I could see why all the boys liked her. She was very confident, yet her ignorance tot he world surprised me. She must've been one of those people that saw the good in everything and was too blind to see the bad.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes while the teacher rambled on about the different functions of a turtles' body. Not that I cared. Biology was a pointless subject in my opinion. Who gavea rat's ass about the insides of animals. Animals weren't my forte anyway. I loved plants. My best class was the Environmental Club. I just thought it was so amazing how plants could die off and then come back the next season into a new life but equally breathtaking as last season. Plants were almost as fascinating as the new girl. Both Misty and nature knew no harm and I guess that was why I felt so attracted to her.

The teacher told us that the people we were sitting next to now would be our partners for the rest of the year. That was just great. I now have these confused feelings for Misty and I have to talk to her every other day. Later, he told us that we have an assignment due in 2 weeks and that the partners would probably have to do work after school. What a way to start off the fucking year. Right before the bell rang for second period, Misty looked over at me then wrote something down. She handed me the slip of paper and left the room as the bell rang. "555-867-5309. Call me, _Cordelia_."


	2. Biology Project

I slowly walked up the cobblestone driveway to Misty's home. It was a small house that sat on the corner of two one-way streets. There was a large garden that contained dandelions and lilies. Above them hung plants that overflowed from their pots. High pitch wind chimes swayed next to the hanging plants.

I stepped onto the wooden porch and knocked on the screen door. Misty and I had decided to wait until Saturday to meet up. She text me and told me that her parents were out of town for the weekend so there wouldn't be any distractions.

The beautiful Cajun opened the door and greeted me with a soft hello and a bright smile. She held the door open for me so I could come inside. The sweet smell of lavender and honey was overwhelming as we walk through the house. Misty escorted me through a small kitchen and living area. We finally approached a plain white door which I assumed belonged to Misty.

She turn the knob in but shoot me through. My eyes were met with a small room that housed a queen size bed and many Fleetwood Mac posters. "You'll have to excuse the posters. I might have a slight obsession with Stevie nicks." "Oh no it's fine." I say trying to reassure her. She sits on the bed and offers me a spot next to her. My heart flutters a little as I stride over to her bed. I hope my face didn't show what my heart felt. "Well let's get this over with." I say trying to get my mind off of the other blonde.

We study and work on our project for a good two hours. Very little conversation happened since we both didn't know what to say. When we finally finished, it's almost midnight. "Shit!" I say aloud, "my parents are probably wondering where I am." It's way past my curfew and my driver's curfew. "Look Cordelia, you can just spend the night." Misty tells me. I calm down a little and call my parents to tell them I'm spending the night with Misty.

"Here you can sleep in these Cordelia." Missy says as she hands me a pile of clothes. "Oh and the bathroom's just down the hall if you want to take a shower or anything." I felt bad that I was so mean to her when I first met her. She was really sweet and cute, and I was just a bitch. "Hey Misty." "Yeah." "You can call me Delia." I tell her. "Well goodnight Delia." Misty tells me. "Night!" I reply. I walk towards the guest bedroom and place my night clothes on the bed. I strip off my sweatshirt and jeans and put on the clothes Misty gave me.

As soon as I pull the sheets over my body, music blares through the quiet house. Curious to where it's coming from, I head out of the door and down the hall. I reach a door and knock. The door slowly creaks open and I peer in. What I see makes my jaw drop. Standing in the middle of the bathroom is a naked Misty dancing to a song on the radio.

I want to look away but her body captivates me. My eyes skim down Misty's body admiring her toned muscles. Her beauty made my heart stop.

All of a sudden, Misty stopped twirling. My attention went back to her face and she locks eyes with me. I quickly close the door and run back down the hall to the guest room. Shit. Now I can't get the images of Misty out of my head. _Not that I want to_ my subconscious reminds me.

There's a gentle knock at my door a few minutes later.

"Delia can I come in?" Misty asks softly.

"Yes." I say hesitantly.

Misty walks in wrapped in a white bath robe. She strolls over to the opposite side of the bed and sits.

Minutes go by and we just sit in silence. "Misty, I'm so..." My sentence was cut short as the Cajun's lips met my mouth. I'm shocked at first, but then I kiss her back with just as much force. Before I get too caught up in the kiss, I push her away.

"Mist...I can't..." and then I surprise myself by leaning in again and latching onto her mouth with my own.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours. Slowly kissing, not letting things get heated. I explored her mouth with my tongue, savoring her lips when I came across them.

I could feel Misty becoming tired in the kiss. I pull away and kiss her on the nose.

"Bed time." I say and we both lay back on the bed.

I bring the blanket up to cover our bodies and wrap my arms around Misty. She moves closer in my arms and nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight, beautiful." I whisper before we both drift off to sleep.

Let's just say we were over at each other's house everyday to work on our "biology project".


End file.
